From Dreams to Nightmares
by Deadly Night Angel
Summary: Chapter 6! Jack is still in Theater Vancoor doing missions for money as the others are doing their usual things. As Jack steps out of town, an evil foe steps in looking for helpless girls.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first Radiata story. I love it! It was so cool! I was practically addicted to it. That's why I'm writing it now. Hope you like it.Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or its charactersSee ya!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From Radiata to Fire Mountain

It was a sunny Saturday morning in Radiata; Jack Russell was fixing his Iron Breastplate armor as his Rune Sword was attached to his waist. He smiled at himself in the mirror as he made superhero poses. He laughed at himself as a knock on the door interrupted him. 'Who could that be?' he thought as He looked at the door and slowly walked toward the door. He took out his Blaze Sword and steadied himself as he opened the door quickly and swung at the person.

The person jumped back as the sword hit the ground. "Really, Sarge, you should ask who is it first." A male voice that sounded really feminine said. Jack looked at him to see Felix, a Vareth student. Felix stood there under the sun with his long, silver hair glistened as his light-tan robe reached to his knees. "Oh, hey, Felix, what's happening?" Jack said as he walked towards him and stopped. "Nothing much. Anyway, Thanos told me to tell you that the Acht squad has a B-mission from Ms. Anastasia of the Olacion Order." Felix said as he handed the written request.

Jack took it and read it silently. "There's nothing on here, but her name and her location." He said as he showed it to Felix. "I know. Thanos said that Ms. Anastasia had no time to write since she is a high priestess and all." He replied with Jack rubbing his head. "High-priestess! She's not the queen, here!" Jack exclaimed not believed. "That was what I said, but Thanos told me that a high-priestess is a higher rank than a general." Felix said as he brushed his hair back.

"So, what does she want? Another crocodile hide for her collection of purses?" Jack questioned with a laugh. "No, she needs a flame phoenix's feathers for her gown she'll be wearing to the castle ball night after tomorrow." Felix said as he held up a small picture. Jack looked closer at it and saw a big, red, bird with a long, small beak, long talons, and feathers that looked like flames. "Wow. I never seen one or heard of one before." Jack said in amazement.

"Of course not, because it's one of the new species that appeared from Fire Mountain." He said as he put the picture back in his pocket. "One of the new species?" Jack asked in wonder. "Oh, yeah, there are 7 new species that appeared from the mountain that lives on the rocks or in caves. There are Flame Phoenixes, Fire Wolves, Magma Shells, Lava Salamanders, Volcano Crabs, Smoke Scorpions, and Ash Lizards." Felix explained as Jack looked funny. "My, my, where did they get those names from?" he said as he laughed a little. "They sound funny, but I like Flame Phoenix and Fire Wolf. Felix said as he brushed his hair again.

"So, all we got to do is to capture a flame phoenix and get its feathers." Jack said again. "Yes, she said it had to be a female since its feathers are pink and red." He said as Jack spoke up, "How much is she going to pay us for the feathers?" "She said it depends on how well the feathers are or how they glisten." Felix said as his blue staff was held by his right hand. "It sucks." Jack said with his head bowed down. "Anyway, the Acht squad will be waiting for you at the Lumpus Gate. See ya." Felix said as he walked away and upstairs to the main road.

Jack looked calm as he slammed the door shut and walked away towards the Blade Pharmacy. After 5 minutes, he came out with his pockets full of medicine in case. He ran from there, past Theater Vancoor and the weapon store, and ran on ahead past a Light Guardsman. He ran on the bridge until he reached the end where he saw Sonata and Felix, his Acht squad, and Elena. 'Elena? What's she doing here?' he thought as he walked over to them.

Sonata was standing near Felix with his head down until he raised it up to see Jack. "Hello, sir Jack." He said as Felix nodded greeting. Elena looked at him as he looked at her. They both stared at each other for a minute until he turned his head towards Felix, who looked confused. "What is SHE doing here?" he questioned as Elena looked annoyed. "If you really want to know, I'm here to assist and watch over you as you recover the phoenix's feathers for Lady Anastasia." Elena said proudly as Jack looked annoyed.

"What? So you're coming with us! Felix, did you now this?" Jack questioned Felix as he stood there calmly. "No, I didn't until now. She just appeared as we were waiting for you." He said as he waited for something to happen. Elena coughed to get his attention as he turned around. "Lady Anastasia doesn't trust since that crocodile incident. She sent me here to watch after you so you won't do anything stupid with the beautiful feathers of the flame phoenix." She said as she smirked at the steaming Jack. "She doesn't trust us? Then why can't she go over to Fire Mountain, get a flame phoenix, take its feathers, and go back home?" he asked suspiciously.

"Are you kidding! She wouldn't DARE go over there and pick a fight with a powerful bird since she is a high-priestess, duh." She said as she turned her back towards him. "So, then why can't she go? Unless one of her assistant priestesses has a fear of fighting a bird." He said with a smirk. She looked alarmed as she turned to face him and said, "None of us has a fear, you idiot." "Are you sure? All I know is that Adina doesn't have one because Nalashay told me that she doesn't fear anything, but you. You're a whole different story." He said with a smile on his face.

Felix and Sonata stood there with amusement on their face. "T-There is nothing I fear!" she stuttered angrily. "Are you sure? Then, why are you angry all of the sudden?" he questioned with anticipation. "Because you're one annoying brat, who cares that I have a big fear of a giant fiery bird that will kill me like the one in my dream." She said as she realized what she said and covered her mouth with her hand. The guys had a wide smile as Jack said, "See, it doesn't hurt to tell the truth."

"Alright, already." She said as she put her hand down. "I won't go through a fight like the one in my dream." She said scared. "If you don't want to dream that again, then fight it once and for all to rid the fear away." Jack said like a wise sage. She smiled and said, "Thanks, in the matter of face, I'll just tag along and fight with you." Felix looked at his watch and said to Jack, "Jack, we better go before sundown." "Oh, that's right!" he exclaimed as he realized. "Should we go right now to the bridge?" Elena questioned as she pointed towards the open road.

"Are you kidding? We don't go by foot unless a reason, we go by pig journeying." Jack said as they walked over to the journey pig and touched it with his hand. The pig glowed with light as they were lifted off the ground and disappeared into thin air. They were all up in the air as they landed in front a different journey pig. "So, is Fire Mountain here?" Elena asked curiously as she looked to see weird-looking trees, orange dirt roads, and big rocks. "No, it's in the next region. We're in the connected region to the Fire Mountain." He said as he walked in front of a big tent and looked up.

"Let's go before we get tired." Sonata said as they walked inside the tent's opening. They walked in to see little, green goblins running around chasing little creatures with a sheet on their heads looking like a mini ghost. "Where are we?" Elena asked confused. "We're in Shangri La. This is the goblin town." Jack said as they walked down the road with small, wooden houses along the way. As they walked past an empty house, a small ghost-like mini creature came out and ran after Jack and his friends.

The little creature ran past their legs until he jumped and tugged on Elena's right leg. She looked down alarmed and screeched loudly as she waved her leg around and the little creature got thrown against a big rock. It slid down till it hit on the ground. "What's the matter?" Jack asked as he ran back to Elena, who was shivering. She lifted her hand and pointed at the creature. "Oh, you mean him." He said as Felix and Sonata were looking at Hob's elefant eating hay. "What do you mean, 'Oh, you mean him?'" Elena questioned him angrily. "That thing attacked me!" she exclaimed angrily.

Jack helped the creature stand up as the creature jumped happily. "Boo-jabob." It said in a weird language. Elena looked at it confused and asked Jack, "What did it say?" "It said thank you for helping me." He told her as the creature said, "Boo-jabob, bob-jabob?" "Oh, yeah, Elena, this is Boo, and Boo this is Elena." He introduced as she bent her knees down and waved as Boo waved back. "It's cute and has a cute little language." She said as Boo jumped up and down joyfully. Jack took out an empty bottle and gave it to Boo. Boo looked at it and hopped excitedly and exclaimed, "Boo Boo Boo-Jabob!" It took it and hugged it close like a treasure.

Elena stood up and looked at him. "What did you do?" she asked curiously. "I gave Boo an empty bottle." He said calmly. "Why?" she asked. "He likes empty bottles and I give it to him every time I come and visit." He said as Boo stopped hopping. "Boo-Jabob!" he exclaimed as it ran towards home, stopped, turned around, waved them good-bye, and ran back home with the empty bottle. They looked at Boo's place until Felix called them over, "Jack, Elena!" They stopped and ran over to the exit of Shangri La.

Felix and Sonata were waiting by the exit as Jack and Elena were running towards them and stopped. "What's happening?" he asked. "I spotted a flame phoenix flying above Fire Mountain, it's a female and it's heading toward its nest." He said as Jack thought. "Alright, we'll go and catch the phoenix." He said as Elena stopped him. "How are we going to get her down from her nest? The flame phoenixes won't come down that's why they can't get to them." She said as she put her hands to her hips.

"I'll figure how once we get there." Jack said as he started walking towards Fire Mountain Felix and Sonata looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and walked behind Jack with Elena with them. They walked on and on until they encountered a made-bridge at the end. They stopped as Elena looked around until she saw a big piece of aluminum with a big hole on it. "What's that?" she asked herself. She walked over and poked her face through the hole. Jack snickered silently as Felix and Sonata wondered what happened. Jack quietly sneaked over to Elena and swiftly kicked the aluminum. "Jack! What did you that for!" Elena exclaimed angrily. A big, bright, flash blinded her vision as a small photo flew out of a camera nearby and into Jack's hands.

"You look pretty good in that picture." Jack said as he shown the picture to Elena, who was still blinded. She shook her head and looked at it. It was a tall goblin painted on the aluminum with her face through the hole. Her face went red as she exclaimed embarrassedly, "That is so embarrassing!" "Why not, it was you." Jack joked as Elena got mad. "That's it, Jack Russell!" Elena yelled out. She started to run after him as Jack ran across on the bridge. Felix and Sonata looked at them and started to run also.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was it. What did you think? Send a review on how you like or dislike it. Thanks!


	2. Picking A Fight

Hey. I received some reviews and that's great. Anyway, I don't Radiata Stories or its characters, I wish. Here it is.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Picking a Fight

Jack ran across the bridge with a yelling Elena behind him. "Come back here!" she yelled at him as he continued to run. "You got to do more than that to beat me." He replied as he got to the end of the bridge and jumped on a red rock. Elena got to the end with Sonata and Felix and jumped on the red rock standing in front of Jack. She grinned until she fell to her knees. They all looked in confusion as Jack questioned, "What's wrong with you?" he asked as she stood fully with some struggle. "It's HOT here!" she yelled at him. "So, what did you expect from Fire Mountain? Fields of flowers, little cute animals roaming, or big pink bows in your hair." He questioned as Elena steamed again.

"No, I didn't expect this to be like the sun! Besides, someday, you'll need my help." she yelled at him angrily. "Anyway, we better go and catch a phoenix for my Lady Anastasia." She said proudly as she walked ahead of them. Jack groaned as they walked behind her. They walked until they reached a four way intersection. "So, which way is it to the nest?" he asked as Elena was thinking. She walked in the middle of the intersection and looked around. "Well, these two are off course since they lead towards a lava pit, but if they are to lead to nest, then those two will likely to lead to the mountain, but since the other two will lead to the pit and the other lead to the mountain. I say there's no road to the nest." She said as she turned around to find no one. She blinked twice as she shouted out, "Where did they go!"

"Sarge, did you think it was a good idea to leave Miss Elena back there?" Felix asked as they were walking on a road. "Are you kidding? She'll be okay with her priestess powers." Jack said as he continued on. "But still, Lady Anastasia sent her to watch over us." Sonata said as they walked behind him. "I know Lady Anastasia and Elena. They are to not trust us, so they can posses what they want, end of story." He said as lava squirted out from a pit. He stopped and turned around to them. "Felix, where did you say was the best place for a phoenix's nest?" he asked as Felix thought. "It said in the book that the best place to look for the phoenix's nest is on top of a volcano." He said. "On top of a volcano, huh." He said as he looked at the volcanoes.

He turned to Sonata and commanded, "Sonata, go up on one of the volcanoes and spot for a female phoenix. If you spot one, we'll follow you as you'll lead us." Sonata nodded as he pulled out his metal claws as he jumped high and landed on the cone. He searched around until he saw a male and female phoenix with a big, pink-dotted egg. He jumped over to another volcano as Jack and Felix ran to catch up. They continued to run until Sonata stopped on a volcano in front of the nest. The Male squawked as he flew away with the Female alone cuddling her egg.

He jumped down unseen as Jack asked, "So, progress?" "The male went away and the female is asleep with an egg under her wings." Sonata said as he pointed to the top. "So, the female is right up there asleep?" Jack questioned again. He nodded at him. "Okay, I got a plan. We go up, sneak right behind her, pull out a couple of feathers, slide back down, and go to Radiata." Jack explained as Felix spoke up, "What if the female woke up to her feathers being pulled out?" "Then, we fight. Anymore questions?" he said as no one spoke. "Alright, let's go get those feathers." Jack said as they climbed the mountain by hands.

Elena was walking alone in the middle of nowhere. "When I find Jack, I'm going to kill him!" she exclaimed angrily as she sweated from the heat. She walked more and more until she stopped and saw him climbing a mountain. "There he is! I'm going to kill him." She said as she ran to the mountain. "Oh, man it's hot!" Jack said as they kept climbing higher and higher. "It's like gravity pulling us down, but the heat is pulling the heat up." He said as he climbed more.

He reached his hand up until he felt something flat. He eyes widened as he looked over the edge. There sat a flame phoenix with its egg under its wings. "Hey, guys." He whispered quietly as they looked over the edge also. "Sonata, sneak over and pull out a couple of feathers, we'll back you up." Jack whispered to Sonata. "Why me?" he asked in a surprised way. "You're in the bandit guild, aren't you? Bandits are slick and quiet; Felix and I can't do it, because we might cause a loud commotion once we step on its territory." Jack explained as Felix frowned at that.

"Okay." Sonata sighed as he said it and climbed over the edge quietly. He sneaked on his toes as he went behind it when it yawned loudly. He went over to the backside and reached down and pulled three feathers. The phoenix screamed out, "YAAAAA!" "Holy cow, I think he woke the beast." Felix said as they watched it. Sonata quickly dodged the phoenix's eyes from being seen as its head turned at its backside. "What a minute. How many feathers does Anastasia want?" Jack asked as he turned his head to Felix. Felix pulled out a small notepad and flipped the pages till he said, "She wants forty-two feathers." "42! Great, we're down to 39 feathers left." Jack said as he sighed big.

"We can't just get thirty-nine by sitting here doing nothing, we need to make it faint and just grab more feathers." Jack said as he climbed over and took out his Rune Sword. "Finally, some action." Felix said as he climbed over and took out his staff. Jack stood next to the phoenix and called out, "Hey, birdie!" The phoenix turned his head to the phoenix as Sonata went over to them with the three feathers. It screamed out in a battle cry as it ran over to them. Felix backed up as he summoned icicles from his staff and threw them at the phoenix that cried with pain. Jack slashed the sword on its side showing some long scratches.

Sonata mauled the bird which his long, steel claws as Felix summoned more icicles. The phoenix cried out as it blew flowing flames onto them. They were forcefully flew back as the bird walked up to them and looked at them straight into their eyes. It grinned evilly until it drew its head up screaming and turned its head to see Elena standing near with a purple ball in her hand. She put the ball away and started to chant with her eyes closed and her arms moving around. "Take this!" she said as a big cloud of smoke appeared around the phoenix. The phoenix couldn't see and breath as the smoke increased more and more.

It coughed really loud as Elena ran over and healed them. The smoke dispersed as the phoenix dropped to the ground unconscious. They got up as Elena put her hands to her hips. "Did I say that you need me someday?" she said as Jack groaned, "Yeah, yeah, you did." "Good." She said as she smiled. She ran over to the phoenix and started pulling some feathers. They sighed as they went over to help her. After 31 minutes, they were walking back to Shangri La with a basket full of red and pink feathers. "I bet Lady Anastasia will love the feathers for her beautiful gown." Elena said as she looked at the feathers. "Yeah, I'm sure she'll like them." Jack said as he rubbed his head.

Felix and Sonata were walking behind them until Felix stopped. Jack noticed no footsteps behind him and turned to see Felix looking back. "What's wrong, Felix?" he asked as Felix looked at the horizon. "Something's wrong with the phoenix." He said as he didn't turn around. "What are you talking about? The phoenix is still alive, but featherless." Jack said as Elena sighed at his remark. "Not that, I could hear its cries." He said. Sonata pulled out a pair of high-tech binoculars and looked through them. "Yep, the male and female are squawking their heads off." He said as he continued to look.

"Squawking? What for?" Jack asked confused. Elena slapped him on the back of his head. "You idiot, what do married birds fight about?" she questioned him. "Um? Dinner?" he asked. Elena slapped her forehead with a big sigh as Jack rubbed his head. "Besides, we need to deliver the feathers to Lady Anastasia. Let's go." She turned around and started walking with the squad following her.

On top of the volcano, the male was shouting at the female as the female crumbled in humiliation bald. The male shouted, "How could you let a couple of humans get to you!" The female steamed up as she yelled back, "It wasn't my fault that you weren't there to help, but to go to a beer-drinking contest." "It wasn't a beer-drinking contest, it was a stag party." He replied back. "Same thing! Who is this, Ruby, that's calling here every day?" she questioned suspiciously.

"She's my best friend's friend." He told her as she thought. "Is that so? Then, why is she calling to see what time you want to take her out for dinner?" she asked a trick question. He started to sweat as he yelled out, "I don't need to listen to you! I don't need to live here no more!" "Fine, by me, I'll be having a family with Nick." She told him. "What! You're old boyfriend!" he exclaimed loudly. "Yep." She said. "Fine, fine! If you want to have another family, why don't we throw away our family? Our jobs, our friends, and our lives, even our fledgling's life." he said as he picked it up and threw it far away. "What in hell did you just do!" she yelled at him. "You said you want a new family, then you will have no baby in this family now." He said as she started to cry.

The egg flew over the volcanoes, past the lava pits, and past the bridge. Jack was laughing with his friends until something hard hit on his back causing him to fall down. A big, pink-spotted egg was on his back with no cracks or scratches. They all looked at it until Elena spoke up, "Is that an egg?" "It is. What is it doing on his back?" Felix questioned as they looked at it more. "I think that's the same egg the phoenix was holding in her sleep." Sonata said as he remembered. "The female's egg, huh?" Felix said as he thought. "What is the egg doing here?" Elena asked. "I'm not quite sure. I'll check the egg once we go home to Radiata." Felix said as he picked it up.

Jack moaned painfully as Elena looked at him. "Are you going to get up or just whine the whole time?" she asked as he moaned more. "If you get attacked by a big egg, I'm going to say the same thing." He retorted back as she said, "You wish." She stepped over him as he got up and walked away with his friends. They past Shangri La and transported to Radiata with the journey pig. They went to Olacion Order and went to Anastasia's room.

Anastasia was sitting in her fancy chair as they entered her small room. "Hello, everyone." She greeted as they stopped. "So, did you get the feathers I requested?" she asked as Jack held up the basket. She smiled as she clapped gently. "Good, good. Elena, come over here." She commanded as Elena walked up to her. She whispered in her ear as Elena walked away and came back with dagols. "This is the reward for your great effort of achieving the phoenix's feathers." Elena proudly presented the dagols. He took the dagols as Adina rushed in with a worried face.

"Lady Anastasia! Miss Lulu is missing!" she exclaimed with worry. She was in a holy robe with her hair done like Elena's. Her face went worried as Elena gasped. "Lulu is missing!" Anastasia exclaimed. "Yes, she wasn't in her room or anywhere else. I looked all over, but I can't find her." She explained. "Someone must have kidnapped my little adopted sister." She exclaimed as she got off the chair and ran to the door. "Elena, Adina, I want you to search everywhere! The accessory store, the inns, the cafes, the guilds, even the sewers!" she replied as she ran out. They nodded to each other as they ran out with the squad left behind.

"Lulu is missing." Jack said. "Sir Jack, are we going to help them?" Sonata asked. "We could, but can't. We need to rest. I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he walked out of the room with Sonata and Felix with the egg the other way.

Jack went home and rested with his armor on. 12:41 a.m., a knock sounded at the door. Jack sat up alerted as he looked at the door. He walked up and heard no knock. "Hmm?" he murmured as he opened the door to find nothing. "Who was it?" he questioned. He turned around to go back inside, but stopped as he heard a small sound on the ground. He looked down to see an envelope. He picked it up and went inside. He opened it and read, "Hello, Jack, you don't know me, but I know who you are. You think you're a hero, well, you're not! You know, Lulu, that big-lipped girl running around the Olacion Order? Do you know where she is? Guess what. She's with me. That's right. You'll be there in the light, but I'll be there in the dark."

He put the letter down and said to himself, "It's the kidnapper, huh? What does he want to do with Lulu? I'll see that about tomorrow." He told himself as he lay on the bed and closed his eyes shut.

In a dark room, a man in a cloak was laughing menacingly as Lulu was tied to a chair with rope underneath a hanging lamp. She sobbed as the man continued to laugh. "All according to plan, that 'Jack Russell' won't know what hit him." He said with a sinister grin. "What are you doing to me?" Lulu cried out. He turned around and walked towards him. "You'll soon find out." He told her as she shivered from his voice.

TBC

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was it. Send a review.


	3. A Scarred Life

Hey, I'm back, sorry about my delay. Anyway, hope you like it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Scarred Life

The next morning, Radiata was up in a waking as Jack was cleaning his blade. He shined it with sword polish as he rubbed his rag against it. His thoughts were on the letter and Lulu's disappearance. 'What does he want with Lulu? He can't possibly kill or hurt her because he doesn't have any knowledge of her.' He thought as he kept cleaning his sword. 'That letter. What would he have against me?' he thought as he pulled his sword up and inspected it.

The door was banged three times as Jack pulled his sword into the scabbard and walked towards the door. He opened the door to see Felix with the pink-spotted egg. "Hey, Felix, what's up." He greeted as Felix was holding the egg with his two arms. "Oh, same old, can I come in, this egg is real heavy." Felix asked as Jack stepped aside and let Felix in. He walked over to the table that was near the phonograph and set the egg down.

"What are you doing with the egg, anyways?" Jack asked as he closed the door and walked over there. Felix looked at him and said, "Well, that's the problem." "What do you mean?" he asked. "This egg is supposed to be hatching anytime during the next day and I can't have it in my own room because my room is small and it took up space." He explained. "Why did you bring it here?" he questioned suspiciously. "Well, I need you to keep the egg until its hatched." He told him. "Keep it here?" he exclaimed. "Yeah, anyway, it won't do any problem, you just let it sit there till it's hatched then you'll bring it to me so I could take of it from there." He explained as Jack scratched his head.

"Alright, I'll do it, unless it's going to be a problem." Jack said as he looked at the egg. Felix nodded as he smiled. "Oh, anyway, I checked in with Thanos and he said that we don't have any missions today." He told him. "No missions? Well, we could take a break once in a while. Let's go walk around and enjoy while we can." Jack said as he and Felix walked out the door and left the egg in its spot. A moment later, Jack, Felix, and Sonata were walking through the streets as they got some steak at Yuri's restaurant and looked at the weaponry at the shop.

They were walking near the gate near the Void Community when they heard a big explosion near the gate like a huge bomb dropped on the plains. The whole town was shaking as Jack exclaimed, "What was that!" "That I don't know, Sir Jack." Sonata said as the shaking stopped. "It might be something powerful to trigger that blast." Felix said as Jack thought. "Then, let's go and find out." He said as they ran out of town and onto the bridge.

As they ran onto the land, they stopped and found nothing. "What a minute. There's nothing here." Jack said as Felix looked around and Sonata stood there calmly. "Then, what caused the explosion and the earthquake?" Felix questioned confused. "Maybe, we just go back. It probably is our imagination or something." Jack said as they walked back onto the bridge. They walked across the bridge when 16 men dressed in black jumped out under the bridge and held up their swords.

"Who are you?" Jack questioned as he took out his sword as they took out their weapons also. "We are assassins and we are here to kill you!" the leader exclaimed violently as they ran up to them with their swords readied. "Well, you better be ready. Attack them!" Jack ordered as they ran up to them in battle. They clashed each other as Jack slashed 4 with his sword swung around, Felix used his ice attack on 5, and Sonata mauled badly on 6. The bodies fell to the ground as they stood their ground with the leader only standing.

He looked around as he saw his men laid dead. "You'll pay for it." He threatened as he came right at them. They stood there as he came up to Jack. Jack watched as he swung around kicked with his right foot onto the guy's face. The guy fell back his face was totally bruised. Sonata came up to him and pulled him up while holding his black shirt. They came up behind him as Jack said, "We have questions and you answer them now." The guy laughed menacingly as he shut up by Sonata's fist. "I'm not telling you anything." He told them. He got punched in the face again. "Tell us or Sonata will maul you instead." Felix ordered him.

The guy looked at Sonata's long, sharp claws and shook at the mental picture. He sighed as he nodded. "Good, tell us, what are you doing here?" Jack questioned. "We're here to kill you, duh." He said as he got punched again. "Did you cause the explosion?" Jack questioned. "There was no explosion." He said. "No explosion? Then, what about the shaking and the boom that happened?" he asked. "The shaking was caused by our mechanic bombs to explode where you were and the boom was my recorder that got a big speaker." He explained as he was still held up. "Why did you do that?" Felix asked. "To lure you here." He said. "Who sent you?" Jack questioned. "Like you care." He retorted.

Sonata threw him down as the guy coughed loudly from the dust. "Tell your boss that he needs to do better than that to kill me." Jack said as they across the bridge leaving the guy to run the other way. They entered back into the street as they walked near Olacion Order. "Why would someone try to kill you, Sarge?" Felix asked they walked up the steps. "I don't know. I don't know anyone to kill me." He told him. Sonata looked on as he nodded silently.

They walked at the end of the building to find Flora comforting Miranda near the pillars. Miranda leaned her head on the pillar with her arms covered her eyes. Jack ran over there as they walked behind him. "Hey, Flora, what's wrong with Miranda?" Jack asked as he listened to Miranda's sobs. Flora looked at him as she explained as she patted Miranda's back, "Master Godwin was murdered." Jack was taken back shocked as the guys were also taken back. "He was murdered?" he questioned again. "Yes, he got murdered before Miranda's eyes. He was trying to protect her when a man in black came at her with a sinister grin upon his face."

Miranda stopped crying as she stood up from the pillar and turned to him. "He tried to protect and he got killed." She said as her eyes were red. "Why don't you tell me everything inside?" Jack suggested as she nodded slowly. Flora looked at her and said, "I got to go and wash the statues." She walked inside as they walked inside and into Godwin's old room. She went near the window and sat on the red pillow Indian style as they sat on the floor. "It all began when we were walking to his apartment…" She started to tell.

_(Flashback)_

"_You see Miranda, the God Hands is a powerful attack that a priest or priestess can use to defend others like yourself."_ _Godwin said as they were walking towards his apartment. She nodded while smiling as the streetlights lit the whole street. "Once the person fully learns the attack, the person will be able to attack the enemy with speed, power, and will." Godwin explained as they walked beside each other. "Oh, yes, Master." She said as she walked slowly._

_One streetlight started to flick on and off as they stopped and looked at it. "The streetlight is working up again." Miranda said as Godwin frowned suspiciously. The streetlights flicked on and off at the same time. She looked around in confusion as Godwin's eyes cornered at the exit. A flash bickered in the darkness. Godwin's eyes widened as he ran to Miranda. "Watch out!" he exclaimed as he pushed her down with her startled cry._

_They were on the ground as Godwin stood up with Miranda looked confused. "Master?" she said. Godwin walked a little bit as he shouted out, "Come out! I know you're there." A swish was heard near the next street as there stood underneath the flickering streetlight was a tall man dressed in a long, hooded, black cloak that reached to the ground. His hood was over his face as he took two steps towards Godwin._

_He laughed a little as he said in a mysterious voice, "My, old man, you have quite a skill to notice my sneak attack so easily." Godwin snarled at the mysterious person as Miranda stood up behind Godwin. "Who are you?" Miranda questioned as the person laughed at her question. "That I shall not tell, my dear." He told her. She flinched at his words. Godwin barked out, "Go away. We don't want any trouble."_

_The man laughed menacingly with his head went back shook with laughter. "Oh, please, I don't want any trouble, unless you could hand over that girl." He said as he pointed at Miranda. She took a step back in fear as Godwin went into battle stance. "No way." He said. The man snarled at him and said, "Fine, I'll just take her then." He started to run towards him as Godwin stood his ground. Miranda got out of her trance and went into her battle stance._

_Godwin used his priest powers as the man used his punches against him. Miranda healed her master during the battle, but the man recently cut through her power towards Godwin. He pulled out a squirt gun and blasted a pile of green goop on Miranda, who was trapped against the wall. He pulled the gun back in his pocket as he continued to fight Godwin. She watched the fight praying her master to be alright._

_Godwin injured the man with his power as the man backed off. "That's it. It's time to end this long fight." He said as he pulled his hands in the air. The sky was suddenly stricken by bolts of lightening. The lightening lit upon the man's hands as electricity flowed into his open palms. He pulled his hands down with a smile. Godwin winced back as the man smiled wider. He pulled both of his hands up and chanted silently as the electricity from his hands flowed out and struck Godwin like an electric chair._

_Miranda watched her master lit up as he screamed in pain and suffering. "Master!" she cried out. He fell down on his knees still being electrocuted and laid there dead. The electricity died out as he laid still. "Master!" she cried out again as tears came running down her face. The man evilly smiled as he walked over to Godwin and kicked him over. "Stop that," she shouted at him, "Leave him alone!" He grinned at her as he walked over to her. "How about no?" he snarled. She gritted her teeth as her master's words went through her mind._

'_Use the God Hands.' Her mind spoke. Her hands that were not plastered were gathering energy as he joked on her, "Why would I leave him alone? He's an old geezer, he can't feel anything." She got mad as her hands felt warm. "I would kick him over and over again because he's DEAD." He said as she got madder. Her hands lit bright yellow as she shouted out, "GOD HANDS!" The man's face was full of terror as his face was flashed yellow. He got pushed back by her attack and went into a mailbox. She struggled and struggled until she got of the gooey mess._

_The man held his face with one hand and said to Miranda, "You pest." He was about to strike her when a huge, purple, fist came and struck him on his face. The man fell down on his back as Miranda saw Achilles, who struck the foe. "Master Achilles!" she exclaimed. He nodded as he cracked his knuckles. Out from an apartment nearby came Kain. His white robe fell down to the ground as he looked through his glasses to see the foe._

_The man got up and snarled at Achilles. "I'll be back." He threatened as he jumped onto the rooftops and out of sight. Achilles looked from the sight of the foe to Godwin's unmoving body. "Dear Lord." He said surprised. Kain moved towards Godwin's body and looked at it. He turned to Miranda, who was scared near death. "Come Miranda." He said in an assuring voice as she came over and hugged onto him for dear life._

_(End of Flashback)_

She sat silent after explaining as the guys sat there with their mouths gaped open except Sonata. "Isn't that guy a pervert?" Jack exclaimed angrily as Felix nodded along. "He's really interested in capturing girls like Lulu or Miranda." Felix said as he thought on it. "So, what are they going to do with his body?" he asked her. "They are going to bury it in the church graveyard among with the other priests and priestesses." She told him as she looked outside.

"What about you? You got no guardian and you have no one else to guard you." Felix asked as Miranda lowered her head down. Jack nudged his elbow to Felix. Felix winced at his wound and bowed his head. "I don't know yet. Master Kain is looking into as we speak." She said as she looked around the room.

There was a knock on the door as the door opened up to reveal Kain and Achilles. They walked in to see Jack and his squad with Miranda. "Ah, Jack, you're here." Kain said as he walked over to Miranda with Achilles following behind. He stood in front of Miranda as she stood up and bowed to him. "So, what did his will say?" she asked in a hopeful way. "Well, it says in his will that he left the artifacts he obtained be given to you, but that's not the answer." He said as he took out a long sheet that turned out to be the will. "It says that if I'm dead from any accident or a certain death, then Miranda will be placed under Jack Russell's care." He read aloud.

They stood up as Miranda looked at Jack. Kain rolled the will up and said, "This means that you will be with Jack to be cared forth on now." Miranda looked at him and asked, "But, what about my duty?" "Your duty is changed to be under Jack's control. What shall you say, Jack?" he asked Jack as he looked at Miranda. "Well, she could join the Acht squad, right guys." He said as Sonata and Felix nodded.

Her face changed to happy as she jumped on Jack and hugged him lightly. "Thank you, Sarge." She said as she saluted him. She laughed as he laughed along. Kain looked at Achilles as they both nodded. They left the room with them laughing and welcoming Miranda all the way.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Miranda asked as they sat on the bench eating ice cream from Jack's treat. "We're relaxing today, before we set out to do a mission." Jack said as he licked his chocolate ice cream a couple of times. "Yummy." Sonata said as he licked his strawberry ice cream. Felix looked at his Vanilla ice cream and inspected it. He took a huge bite out of it and swallowed whole. He's face turned to irritate as he held his hand to his head. Miranda watched Felix while licking her Rocky Road ice cream and smiled.

He stopped and took another huge bite. She nudged Jack and Sonata as they watched Felix eat his ice cream. He ate the whole thing as he relaxed a bit. His face turned irritate as both of his hands flew up to his head. "Oww, brain freeze!" he cried out as they laughed at him. She laughed as she smiled real big. 'Thank you, Master.' She silently thanked her deceased master.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was a little longer. Send a review.


	4. Blacked Out

Alright everyone, here's the new chapter of the story. Hope you like it! 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blacking Out

The next day, Radiata was busy as ever as everyone walked and talked along the way. Miranda was running as usual to the Theater Vancoor to meet the squad. As she was near the guild, she saw Felix standing against the wall reading a slip of paper. "Hello, Felix." She greeted as she ran towards him. He looked up and saw her. "Hi, Miranda." He greeted before turning to the paper. She stopped as she looked at the paper curiously. "What you got there?" she asked. "Our mission for today." He said with a frown on his face. "What's wrong with it?" she questioned. "It's from Miss Rose." He said sourly. "So?" she said. "So, she is the sour woman in the whole Radiata except Miss Iris." He explained.

"One time, I came in and bought a Mage's Robe and she said, "Good, now, get the hell out of here!" he told her while mimicking her voice. "Well, maybe, she doesn't like to talk to people." She suggested. "All I know is she hates everyone and not a single person she like," He said as he stood from the wall. "Come on, let's go find Jack." "Shouldn't you say Sergeant Jack?" "No." "Why not?" "Because he said we can call him whatever we like. Sonata calls him 'Sir Jack', I call him Jack, and you could call him whatever you like." He said as he walked away. She stopped to think until she saw him walk off. "Wait for me!" she called to him as she ran after him.

Jack was in his room lying on his bed listening to his phonograph play the 'Night halls' song. "Man, this is boring." He said out loud. It was just him and the polka-dotted egg. "Didn't Felix say that egg is supposed to hatch today?" he said as he looked at the egg. "It didn't move an inch today." Silence was heard as he sighed loudly. After that, the whole room was shaking as the stuff was rocking. The egg was moving so uncontrollably it went to the edge of the table. Jack saw this and ran and caught the egg before it fell on the ground. "It better not be the assassins' stupid attempt to lure and kill me again, I mean that's so old now." He said annoyed.

He put the egg on his bed as he ran outside with his sword ready for battle. He ran upstairs to find a drunken Jarvis and Fernando fighting on the bridge. He stood there with his hands on his hips as Fernando was looking at him. "What's going on here?" he asked as he walked over there. "This man here was threatening me with a sword as he fell on his chest many of times." He responded kindly. "Shut up, you old man!" Jarvis yelled at him. Jack sighed as he said, "He's drunk again." "What the hell's the racket out here?" Thanos questioned as he ran towards them.

"It's Jarvis again." Jack said as Thanos looked at him. Thanos sighed big as he said, "Oh, well, I'll send Aldo and Carlos to pick him up. You just stay away from him till he's sober again, you hear." He walked away as Fernando walked away doing as he told. Jack looked at Jarvis and whispered, "If you kept this up, you'll lose the squad's account." "Hey, Jack." Felix's voice called out. He turned around to see Felix and Miranda walking up to him. "Hey, everyone, do we have a mission today?" he asked. "Yep, but you wouldn't believe who it's from." He groaned. "Who is it?" "Lady Rose." "What! Not her! You mean the old crow!" Felix turned to her and said, "I told you that she's hateful."

"You can't judge a book by its cover." She said as she smiled. "Are you kidding? She threw me out just because I was browsing around for a Serpent Crest!" he exclaimed. "But till it doesn't make her mean." She said nicely. "Anyway, what does she want?" he asked. "Hmm, it doesn't say. I guess we have to talk to her." Felix said as he read the slip. "Alright, to Miss Rose's." he said as they started to walk. They were outside of her shop in the road of the mage town where they met Sonata who was outside of the shop waiting for them. "Well, before we go in, I have to say that, if I die in there, you'll bury me in Solieu Village." Jack said as Felix smiled a little, Miranda sighed, and Sonata rolled his eyes. "Okay, let's cut the dreary parts and get it over with." Jack said as they stepped inside.

Inside, the room was filled with weird bottles of potions and a glass case for the crests and shelves of herb extracts. A woman with her light purple hair in a pony was sitting in front of a desk writing something. They walked over to where she is as Jack stood up front with Miranda and Felix beside him and Sonata behind him. "Uh, Lady Rose?" he said. She stopped writing and looked up with angry red eyes and exclaimed angrily, "Who are you sneaking up to a busy woman who tries to have a normal life by working her time and disturbs her like some ignorant, nasty child you are!" They flinched from her loud voice as Felix whispered to Miranda, "I told you so."

"Uh, ah, we are here for the mission you sent us." Jack told her. "Oh, so, you're the nasty brats that going to get me my priceless crystal ball, huh?" she questioned as she studied them real well. They all sweat dropped when she looked into Jack's hair like an ape. "Yes." He answered. "Hmph, like I get filthy snots to do anything that requires nobility." She said as she sat back down. Felix and Miranda looked at each other and questioned, "Nobility?" "Okay, since you are all here, here is what you need to do."

"I can't believe this is what she calls a difficult, killing, aching job!" Jack exclaimed as they were walking from a black market shop carrying a big, crystal ball. "She needs to look it up in a dictionary!" he laughed at his comment. "I was looking for excitement instead of a normal chore." Miranda said as she walked along. "The woman doesn't know what excitement is." Felix said as he walked beside her. "Hey, Sonata, what did you think of 'Lady Rose', huh?" Jack asked as he held the ball with his two hands. "Zany." He spoke in normal tone. "What's that mean?" he asked. "It means crazy." Felix answered him. "Hah! Sonata, you read my mind!" he exclaimed as he laughed on the way.

Up on the rooftops, a man in black was watching Jack and his friends with a pair of binoculars. They arrived at the shop with the ball. They went inside to see Miss Rose pacing around in a circle. "Oh, thank goodness!" she exclaimed joyfully as she snatched the ball away from Jack as she smothered it with hugs. "Did those nasty children marked you, because if they do, I'll whip them 50 lashes with my whip." She cooed at the ball. They were nervous as they sweat dropped at the scene. "Um?" he questioned. "Hmm, oh, the brats, you're pay is at the guild. Now, get the hell out!" she yelled.

They went outside as they walked towards the Olacion Order. "Finally, let's go back home." Jack said as they walked towards the guild. The man on the rooftop grinned as he held a tranquillizer gun in his hand. "Not so fast." He whispered as he fired the gun and went into Jack's neck. Jack felt dizzy and woozy as he walked weird until he collapsed on the ground with the yells of "Jack!" in the background. He woke up to find himself in his house as he looked around with dazed eyes. He saw Felix studying the egg as Sonata looked at his stuff and Miranda looking at me like some miracle. "I see you're up." She said as she stood from my bed. Felix and Sonata went over to me as I sat up. "What happened?" I asked curiously. "You fainted out while we were walking towards the Olacion Order. We had to carry you home so you can rest." Felix explained the whole thing. "You must be really tired, you were out like a light." She said as Sonata nodded.

I nodded as I whispered, "Maybe." Three knocks were heard on my door as Miranda walked to answer it. She opened the door to find a worried Thanos standing there. "Is Jack here?" he asked. "Hey, Thanos come on in." he said. He walked over to him as he asked, "Didn't you hear the news?"

I shook my head as he sighed big. "Alicia just got kidnapped." He told us. We all were shocked. "Alicia, are you sure?" he asked worried. "Yes, seems like she was walking towards Yuri's restaurant when some dude in black struck her in the head and jumped out of sight with her. The only witness was Gene and he said he can't see his face." He explained the story. "Why didn't Gene do anything?" Felix asked. "Gene was too weak by this man's magic. He was hopeless to help." He explained.

'Man, that guy is the biggest pervert!' Jack thought as they were silent. "HAHAHAHAH!" the guy in black laughed loudly as Alicia was tied to a chair unconscious. "Excellent, with the progress I'm making, I'll be able to kidnap every girl and woman in town!" he talked to himself. "And what you going to do after that?" a boy asked him as he stepped from the shadows. "The unthinkable, my boy, the unthinkable."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some characters are a bit different, sorry! R+R!


	5. Elven Wine

Here's the new chapter for today. Thank you!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elven Wine

The next day, it was a dark day as the thunder and lightning were heard from the background. Inside the Theater Vancoor, Jack and his Acht squad were in their locker room sitting at the table thinking. Jack laid his head on his hands as his arms stood up, Felix tapped his finger against his head, Sonata sat there quiet as a mouse without moving, and Miranda looked at them back and forth to guess what they were thinking about. All the guys' eyes were closed with for Miranda's. A big clock hanging on the wall ticked as the sound echoed through the room. They were all silent until...

"JACK, YOU GOT A NEXT MISSION!" Daniel yelled as he charged in like a bull. The men screamed as they fell back and hit the ground from their chairs from fright. Miranda giggled as Jack stood up and dusted himself off. Daniel rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Jack walked over to him and took the slip from his heads. "Thank you, Daniel." He told him. "Wow!" Daniel exclaimed as he ran inside and looked around.

The locker room was more like a luxury room. The floor is polished wood, a big redwood chest in the corner, big full bookcases on the other side, purple curtains standing open on the windows, a big, long mirror in the other corner, and the walls were painted blue. "Cool." Daniel said in awe. He turned around to Jack and questioned, "How come you got a cooler room than ours!" They winced at his exclamation. Jack sighed as he put his hands on his hips. "That's because we ranked up through most squads than you do." He answered simply. "But that's not fair!" he screamed out as he fell on his knees and held his head while it was shaking. He looked at the others and nodded to tell him 'Do something.'

Jack sighed as he bended to reach Daniel's eye range. Daniel looked as Jack said, "Listen, the only way to get to the top is to work hard and don't fear anything someone might dish out. You need to do the work with the Sergeant and only way to do it to work together. So, don't try being afraid instead of being brave." Daniel smiled as he stood up along with Jack and said, "You're right, Jack, I'll do my best and become a sergeant like you!" He ran to the door as Jack said, "And Daniel?" He turned and said, "Yes?" "Tell Sarge that he need to lay off the drinking for a while." Daniel nodded as he ran out of the room.

"So, who is it from?" Miranda asked as Jack sat down. "Let's see…it's from Giske." "Giske, you mean the pub owner?" Felix asked curiously. They all looked at him suspiciously. He caught their look and he exclaimed, "I knew him from my friends, of course!" They looked away as Jack read the slip. "'I need you to pick up the famous elven wine in the Forest Metropolis and bring it back to me without breaking it or drinking it.'' Sounds easy." He looked at it more until he stood up and exclaimed, "Whoa!" "Whoa, what?" Miranda questioned as they looked at him. "Oh, yeah, this is what I'm talking about!" Jack exclaimed happily. "What is it?" Felix asked. "He's paying us 15,000 dagols for the mission." Jack told them. They were all bugged eyed at that.

"Whoa." Miranda said under her breath. "It must be really famous if he pays us to deliver it to him." Felix said as Jack nodded. "Anyway, we should visit him and he'll tell us the rest. Okay, team, let's go." He commanded as they stood up and walked out of the Theater Vancoor. They stood in front of the pub as he told them, "Remember this, Giske is sometimes a little harsh that's because of the beer he drinks and if he gives you a sharp eye, don't give in or you'll be running away with the tail between your legs." They nodded as he opened the door and they walked in.

The room was the same as always, people smoking in the room, girls flirting with the other men, and Yuri trying to not break out. "Hey, Yuri, how's it doing?" Jack greeted as she smiled back at her. "Oh, everything's fine. It's just a little slow today." She said. He looked behind the counter to find Giske gone. "Where's Giske?" he asked. "He went to the bathroom. It'll take some time before he can get out, you can rest while you're here." She said as she pointed to the chairs at an empty table. They sat there for five minutes bored as they heard shouts from two drunken men. "I think he passed out drunk and can't stand up." Felix said as they ignored the harsh cursing from Carlos, who hit his head on his beer jug.

Miranda was really tearing up inside as she saw men staring at her like some fresh meat. "Jack, could we please come by another time?" she whispered to him, who was next to her. "Why?" he asked. "These guys are giving me looks." She said as a guy wolf-whistled at her. "Don't worry. If a guy comes and even tries to touch you, then I'll slay his head off with my Blaze Sword." He said. "Now, that would be entertaining." Felix said as he sipped on some cola he bought. A blonde, rich, drunken guy came up behind her and whispered in her ear, "How about we go to my place and stir something up?" She let out a surprised yelp as he touched her shoulder. "Felix, give me that!" Jack yelled out as he grabbed Felix's wand. He pushed Miranda down as he pointed the wand to him and let out a freeze spell. The man's entire body was frozen in ice as the other men stared at Jack in fear and surprise.

Jack pointed the wand with the sword by his side and shouted out, "If any of you come over here and touch her, I'll make sure you'll see where the sun don't shine! Got it!" After hearing that, the men sat down and talked like nothing happened and not even looking at Miranda. He sat down and gave Felix his wand back. Miranda smiled at him and mouthed out, "Thank you."

Giske came out drunk as usual saying, "T-There w-would be no b-bloodshed in my p-pub!" He walked out over behind the counter as they stood up and walked over to him. "Oh, hey k-kid, you got my r-request?" he asked Jack. "Yep." He replied. "O-Okay, here's what y-you do. Y-You need to carry f-four boxes of famous elven wine. I p-paid for it already so t-they should know. You j-just get it, bring it here, and I-I'll pay for your service. Got it?" he told them drunkenly. "Alright, you can count on us!" he said. They ran outside and to the Lumpus Gate as Miranda let out a big relieved sigh.

They walked through the bridge and stood before the journey pig. "Okay, here's what we do, we go there by pig journeying, go to Forest Metropolis, find the brewery, pick up the boxes, pig journey to here, and deliver them to Giske, any questions?" Jack explained. "Well, I have one. When we pick up the boxes, does the pig journey really let us carry the boxes and us at the same time without breaking them?" Miranda asked. "Yep, it can. The three of us had to carry three liquor bottles for David." He told her. "Alright, I guess we should go." She said. He nodded as he touched the journey pig. It flashed as they were surrounded by light rings. In a flash, they were gone.

Another flash appeared as they stood in front of the journey pig statue in another place. "This way." Jack said as he ran with the others behind him. As they walked towards the gate, they found Mikey standing guard. "Hey, Mikey." He greeted him. "Hi, Jack, how are you doing?" he asked him. "I'm pretty well." He told him. "Good, well, I'll see you later." He said as he grabbed his book and ran down the road. "He's a nice kid." Felix said. "Well, he's smart, too. Almost like you." Jack said. "That smart, huh?" Miranda said. She looked at Felix as Felix bowed his head.

"Well, anyway, let's get the package." Felix said as he went in first with the others behind him. As they entered, they saw the dark elves having fun with the card game at the table and Franz practicing his moves with Clarence. "Hey!" Jack greeted as Franz and Clarence were trying to punch and kick each other. "Hey, Jack!" they shouted as they kept battling. "Where's Serva? Isn't he with you?" he asked Clarence. "He's over there cuddling with his girlfriend." Franz said as he lifted his hands in karate style. "Franz!" Clarence shouted. "What? Everybody around here knows that he has a big crush on Marsha." He said as he jumped from Clarence's punch.

"Oh, so he has a crush on Marsha, huh." Jack said in a really interested tone. "Yep, everyday, he would sit and watch her without her knowing and when he fights, he'll still look at her and get punched out like last time." Franz told him as he laughed at the end. "Really?" he questioned as he looked to see Marsha sitting at her counter and with Serva on the stairs watching her with a sad face. "Damn, he's been love-struck." He said. "No, not that, more like love-punched." Miranda said as she walked beside him. "Hmmm." Jack said while he was thinking. "I got it!" he exclaimed.

He turned around to his squad and commanded, "Sonata, come and help me move the boxes, Felix and Miranda, do something about Serva and Marsha. See ya!" He and Sonata ran into the next room as Felix and Miranda stared at the door wide-eyed and dropped jaws. She let out a small laugh and said, "Well, orders are orders, shall we." She ran over to Marsha as Felix sighed and walked over to Serva. Sonata and Jack were in the cellar as Chatts walked out of the room to his room. "Do you think it's wise to let them intrude in Marsha's and Serva friendship?" Sonata asked. "Are you kidding? They were meant to be. When I was in the knights and came here, he was almost trying to sneak over near her and hide behind a vase. I say they're a perfect couple." He told Sonata.

12 minutes later, Sonata and Jack came back in from loading the boxes near the pig. Miranda and Felix ran to them with exhausted faces. "Whoa, you look tired." Jack said. "When you try to match make then you'll be tired, too." Felix said. Serva and Marsha came over holding hands as Clarence, Franz, Coco, Haynn, and Rika came over. "You're going soon?" Coco asked. "Yup, we're need back at Radiata." Jack said. Serva and Marsha were staring at each other's eyes with Rika giggling at the sappy moment. Franz yelled out, "Come one, you two, get a room!" They blushed and turned away as the group laughed. Haynn said, "You know you look like you just got married." "Yeah, if you want, we can have Miranda start doing the vows." Jack said as he pointed to Miranda. They got really red as the gang laughed more with Miranda giggling a little.

"Man, I'm beat." Jack said as they were walking on the bridge. Each one was carrying boxes. "I'm beat trying to get Serva to be a man. I told him to cook for her, he almost burnt the room. I told him to give her flowers; he came back with poison ivy." Felix said. "Marsha told me how she likes him as a friend and how sweet he is. I thought she wouldn't stop talking." Miranda said. "Well, we're back home." Jack said as they passed Lumpus Gate.

They stood before Carl's Pub with the boxes as they walked inside. It was real empty and quiet. "Ah, there you are." Giske said as he pulled out another bottle and drunk it. "We got the wine." Jack said as they piled it on the counter. "Good, good. Alright, then, you're pay will be at the guild. See ya." Giske said as they turned around and walked out. They went to the guild, picked it up, split in fours, and went home. As Jack went home, he looked at the table to see a cracked eggshell. "Wha?" he questioned. "Argg!" a bird hawked loudly. He turned to see a small, pink feathered bird with a long neck and a small beak. It looked at him with its small ruby eyes as its talons were short. It spread its wings gracefully like a swan as it bowed its head loyally. Jack smiled as he petted the bird and rubbed its rub gently. "What should I call you? Well, you're a girl. I know! I'll call you Cherry!" he exclaimed as Cherry tweeted cutely.

"The target has been captured; we'll take her there for a while." A man's low voice said as the boy smiled evilly. "Excellent work." A man's quiet voice said. "We need more women in order to do this thing." "How much more, sir?" "The more, the merrier." "You can't do this to me you know!" Rachel yelled as she struggled through the chains' grasp. She was hanging against the wall as the boy walked over to her. "We can and we will. Guards, take her somewhere else!" the boy ordered. "Put me down! Just you wait! You'll be sorry!" Rachel yelled as she was unlocked from the chains, dragged by the guards by hand, and into the darkest room. The boy turns to the guy and said, "Now, let's continue."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's that. R+R!


	6. Red Alert and Sneak Past

Hello, I'm back and thank you for reviewing the last chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red Alert and Sneak Past

In a dark room somewhere, two men were watching as a conveyor belt was rolling big wooden barrels into a truck. "This is taking too long." A brusque man said with an annoyed tone. "What do you think he's going to do with all these women?" A simple-minded man said in a quiet tone. "Beats me." He said. A tall man in a black cloak and a young boy came in through the door and in front of the men. "Is the loading almost finished?" the boy asked. "It's almost done, sir." The brusque man said.

"Good. All we need is five women and we're done." The boy said as he stepped forward. "Who are the five?" the tall man asked. "One: Elwen, the chief of Theater Vancoor, Two: Miranda, the priestess the one you failed to capture, Three: Bellflower, princess of Radiata, Four: Ridley Silver, head of the Silverlake Family, and Five: this one." The boy said as he pulled out a remote, pointed to the screen, and pressed the button to reveal a girl on screen. The man whistled as the boy grinned. "Exactly, she'll be perfect." The boy said as he gazed at the screen. "But, boss, do you know where she's at?" the simple-minded guy asked. "Of course, you buffoon, do I look dumb!" the boy yelled at the guy.

"How would you get Ridley and Bellflower? Ridley is with her father in the castle everyday and Bellflower always sits in the throne room with the queen and king." The tall man questioned. The boy turned to the man. "I have a perfect plan to capture them easily." He told him. "Yeah, but how do we get past the guards without getting caught?" he asked. "The same way we got hold of them female knights, you twit." The boy told him. "What about Miranda? She's with Jack 20 hours a day!" the man asked. "I'll think about that one later." The boy said with a blank look. "What about Elwen, she's the stronger fighter in the whole town." The man asked again.

"The SAME WAY we got Alicia!" the boy yelled. "What by hitting her in the back of the head like a pathetic mugger?" the brusque man retorted. The boy turned to him and snapped, "Shove it, you or you'll end up in a ditch like the rest!" The brusque man snorted as he turned his head to the belt. "Anyway, let's proceed to the plan and we'll be rich in no time." The boy said as he walked out of the room with the tall man behind him. "Snotty brat." The brusque man let out a snort as they watched the boxes again.

In Theater Vancoor, everyone was in the lobby except for Gerald and Elwen waiting for the emergency meeting that was being held. Jack, Miranda, Felix, and Sonata were sitting at the table talking as they waited. "When I came here last week alone, I walked in to see Star practicing with a broom like a sword. He was doing twists and turns like he's battling 10 smilodons and when I walked up to him behind and tapped his shoulder, he turned and peed in his pants, literally." Felix said as he drank a glass of pop as Jack and Miranda snickered silently to let Star not hear them. "Thanos came out of the bathroom and slipped and fell on it." Felix added. They snickered a little louder as Thanos gave them a weird look.

"Two days ago, I was walking towards the Vampire Casino on my night patrol like every night. I walked in to see everything's okay. When I walked up the stairs, I saw Elmo and Joquael sleeping on the floor side by side. I stood there looking when Joquael started to move and turn. As I almost walked downstairs, he rolled over and squished poor Elmo to the ground like road kill. He couldn't breathe as he lifted his arms pleading for help as I pulled him out for 5 hours because of Joquael's weight. Elmo was really white as he went home." Jack said as he drank juice. "If I was under Joquael, I would be too and freeze him with my staff." Felix said.

At the minute, Gerald and Elwen came down the stairs and walked in front of the crowd as they kept talking. "Alright, you scum, listen up! Now, the meeting is now on and if anyone interrupts me, I'll break your neck!" Gerald threatened. The whole place was quiet. "Now, yesterday, Alicia was kidnapped by a hoodlum in black. She got knocked and lifted off to who knows where. Everyone in town has problems as well. The priestesses, mages, and lady bandits have been kidnapped as well especially female knights. This hoodlum must have damn recruits to carry out that many women. So, here's what we do. We will patrol the streets and find the perverted freak before he kidnaps more. Some will have to stay and some will not. The chief will go to the castle to a meeting and I want Septimo squad to accompany her. The Zweit squad and the other squads will patrol the streets everywhere from the streets to sewers until we find him and find Alicia." Gerald explained the situation.

They whispered as Gerald said, "Alright, go now!" They ran out of Vancoor and onto the streets as David and his squad walked behind Elwen as they went to the castle. "Jack." Gerald said as he walked towards him. "Y-yes, Deputy Chief?" he questioned as he stood from the table. "You and the Acht squad are going to settle out of this one." He told him. "Huh? But why?" he questioned in shock. "Miranda will be most likely the target so your squad should protect her as we seek the creep. We don't want to freak everyone out about this dilemma. Later." Gerald left as Thanos looked at him. "Don't worry, kid. It's probably good for you." He said. "Yeah, right, come on, team." Jack said as he walked unsteadily. They stood and followed.

They were in Jack's room bored with nothing to do. Felix was leaning against the wall on a chair, Miranda was sitting on his bed, Sonata stood against the wall, Jack sat on the box petting Cherry's head. Miranda yawned as she lay down with a tired look. "Why should we sit out when we could do something helpful?" Miranda questioned loudly. "They think you would be better sitting out." Jack said as he continued to pet her.

"They should strategize before they act. They could use Miranda as a decoy to lure the guy out and pounced on him while they have a chance." Felix said as he looked at the old books. "Look, we don't have to do this. We should do something while we can." Jack said as he looked out the window to see the black clouds blocking the sun. "What about Deputy Gerald?" Miranda questioned. "Look, we're going to be useful and seek out information on this creep and once we find it, he'll thank us." Jack said as he put Cherry on her stand.

"Yeah, maybe, they may have his records in the castle." Felix suggested. "Yeah, if they have it, then we'll be able to find where he is." Jack exclaimed. "How do we get in," Felix asked. ", I know, why don't you tell Ridley and she'll let us in?" "Her father is with her the whole time and he'll send me to the dungeon with a second thought." Jack told him. "Then, what to do?" Felix asked again. "Hmmm. Miranda, did Master Godwin show you his disappearing trick?" Jack asked Miranda. She nods with a smile as she said, "Oh, yes, he'd show me way before. I know how to use it quite well, but we need to move somewhere closer in order to get in." "See?" Jack said to Felix. "What if Chief, someone from the Septimo squad, or the knights caught us?" Felix asked.

"We'll have to be careful. If we get into trouble with the knights, Sonata will use his curse attack to make them stop attack and he'll use the memory swipe move. Right, Sonata?" he asked him. Sonata nodded slowly. "There, that settles it," Jack said. ", We should move out now before the sun comes." They brought some items and weapons as they stand near the door. Jack opened it a little to see Rolec and Aldo patrolling the streets. "We'll go after they leave to the abandoned house near Sam Patty's Accessories and move from there." He whispered to them as they nodded.

After Rolec and Aldo left the street, they silently slipped out of the door and ran upstairs. Cherry stuck her head out the door to see and flew way behind them without knowing them. They ran as they jumped into empty trashcans getting out of sight from Jarvis and Walter. They slowly crept along the wall as they faced the Lupus Gate. They slowly ran as they were away from them. They stopped near the alley as they heard footsteps coming. The big boots stomped on the ground as they leaned against the wall trying to cover. "I thought I heard something." Gregory said as he turned and walked back into Vancoor Square. "That was close." Jack whispered as they slowly walked past Begin Eatery, which was full of hungry men and Sam Patty's Accessories. They slowly entered the house as Jack closed the door quietly.

"Okay, that was good. Now, there are the guards, Miranda, could you do it here in the house?" Jack asked as they stood in the dimmed, wrecked place. "Yes, but where should we transport to?" she asked. "Well, it can't be the library or it'll alert Ravil and the other knights. We should go into the Path of Spider in the castle. There will be no one there." Jack said as he thought. "Okay, all of you need to stand close to me." She said as they walked close to her. She closed her eyes and whispered some words before a bright light lit and died as they were gone. The light died as they were in the dark, gloomy, rat-filled sewer. "All right, so far so good, let's go to the library and find the records." Jack said as they walked out of the sewers and into the basement.

They walked up the stairs without causing a wreck as they walked to the second floor. Sonata opened the door slowly as they peeked through the small opening. They were castle guards along the hallway standing still. "Shoot! They're everywhere." Jack cursed as they closed the door. "What to do?" Miranda thought as they stood still. "I know!" Felix exclaimed. "SHHH! They might hear us." "Sorry. Anyway, here's what we do." Felix explained as they listened carefully. Minutes later, "I don't know why I SHOULD wear this!" Jack cried out. He was wearing his Recruitment Suit with his hair slick back.

"The only people who are allowed in the castle are the lords, knights, the royalty, and the royalty's kids, of course. You're going to disguise as one of those kids." Felix explained as Miranda nodded with a smile. "Huh, what if they don't recognize me as one of the kids." Jack inquired. "They won't. They can't tell which from kid to kid. They'll know you're one of them if you're dressed properly like a royal like now." "What about you guys?" "We'll find some disguises ourselves as you go to the library." "Okay. We'll here it goes." Jack said as he opened the door and stepped inside.

He closed the door behind him as he walked in the hall normally. He passed the guard without looking until... "Halt!" the guard ordered as he walked towards him. 'Ah, crap.' A thought passed Jack as he turned and faced the guard. "May I ask what your name is, young man?" the guard asked. "Um... well... um... Frederick, my name's Frederick!" Jack exclaimed nervously. "Okay, sorry about scaring you, I'm trying to keep people's names in my head so I will know which is which." The guard told him as he calmed down a little. "Oh, okay, anyway, I got to go to the study now." Jack lied as he ran. "Good luck!" the guard yelled after him.

He ran past the guards, knights, even Natalie and Leonard, as he stood by the Meeting Room breathing nervously. "Well, I'm out of that now. Time to go." He told himself as he ran to the library. He ran and ran until he found Dynas and Cross standing by the kitchen talking. He lined against the wall as he peeked over. 'What should I do? Cross and General Dynas is here!' he thought nervously. "Caw!" a scream roared in his ears. He stood back against the wall hard as he looked up thinking he's got caught.

He saw Cherry flying in front of him with glowing bright pink. She only had a few feathers from her wings to her feet. "Cherry, what are you doing here? Did you follow us?" he asked her. She nodded as Jack sighed. "Well, we can't get out of this one. If Cross or Dynas see you, we'll be in small cage for the rest of our life." he said nervously. He looked around until he saw an old, black, abandoned messenger's bag that was lying near the dragon statue. "Perfect!" he said as he grabbed it. "Cherry, you have to be quiet when we pass them and don't move unless I say it's clear, okay?" he told her. She nodded slowly as she flew inside the bag. Jack closed it, moved away from the wall, and started to walk past them.

As he was walking past them, Cross looked at him disgustedly like he's a cockroach. "You there!" he called to him. 'Great, just perfect, leave it to Cross to catch someone.' He thought to himself. He turned as Cross came up to him. "You, just do you think you're doing walking around the castle? You kids won't learn manners unless I teach them for you!" Cross exclaimed as he raised his sword out. "Cross, leave the kid alone! He didn't do anything!" Dynas ordered Cross, who lowered his sword down. He walked up to him and said, "I'm sorry about that." He glared at Cross as he turned his head with his eyes closed. "Oh, it's no biggie." Jack replied.

"Anyway, son, what's your name?" he asked. "Oh, Frederick, sir." He told him. "Frederick, huh, I never heard that name before." He said. 'Crap! He's going to catch me when he knows that I'm not one of the kids!' he thought. "Oh, you never heard of me because I'm always at the library studying for my exams. I never go somewhere unless I have to." He said with a fake smile to catch him off guard. "Oh, that makes sense, I didn't even check into the library once in a while. Anyway, we're going to our rooms now. I'll see you later." Dynas said as he left with a disgruntled Cross behind him. He left out a big sigh of relief as he bended over. "Now, to the library, better keep Cherry in the bag before anyone sees her." He told himself as he ran towards his destination.

As he ran, he found two female knights and one male knight standing near the library oddly. He ran past them until the male knight's hand caught his shoulder. 'Double crap!' he yelled in his head. The male knight turned him around as Jack closed his eyes. "Come on, Frederick, open your eyes." A familiar voice ordered him. He opened his eyes slowly to see Felix and Miranda in the female knights wear and Sonata in the male's wear. They had an amused smile on their faces except Sonata, who always look seriously.

"I think Frederick here almost wet himself like Star did." Miranda said as she grinned a little. He pushed out of their grasp and exclaimed, "Don't EVER do that again! You almost gave me a heart attack! And don't call me Frederick!" "Why, that's your name you told the guard, isn't it." Felix told him as he crossed his arms. "Never mind about that, where were you've been?" Jack asked curiously. "Well, we were in the knights locker rooms in the basement looking for disguises. We found them, put them on, and walked to here." Felix explained. "On the way here, Felix got plenty of wolf whistles from the male knights as we came through the halls." Miranda smiled as Felix glared.

"Okay, anyway, let's go in and find the records." Jack said as they went in to find two knights and Ravil sitting at his desk reading a book. They separated and searched high and low for the records. 10 minutes passed as they found nada in the library. "Nothing." Jack said as he tossed away a book. "Nonentity." Felix said as he laid a book down. "Nope." Miranda said as she kept looking. ".." Sonata kept looking. "It's hopeless." Jack whispered since they were in a library. The lights in the library started to flash red as a siren flared out loudly as everyone ran out. "What's going on?" Miranda questioned. "Let's find out!" Jack exclaimed as they ran out, too.

"I want every knight to come to the ballroom now!" Dynas shouted through the speakers as they guards and knights rushed up the stairs like maniacs. They didn't want to go through the riot as they took the elevator up. They went up to the fifth floor and to the sixth as every knight were in the big room. Far in front of them were a boy, a short man, and a tall man covered in black cloaks. The tall man was carrying an unconscious Elwen and the short man carried a knocked-out Ridley. The boy was holding a short, sharp, deadly knife in his hand as he carried Bellflower in one arm. He held the knife to her neck as she was conscious with fear in her eyes and her face. "Don't move a muscle or I'll slit the princess's neck off." The boy threatened as he tightened the grip on his knife.

The knights were carrying their weapons as Dynas held his Morning Star in his hands. Miranda gasped as she saw the tall man. "That's him!" she exclaimed. "You, what do you want?" Dynas questioned. "Nothing, but the girls here, of course." He said as he looked at the girls. Dynas stepped forward and threatened, "You better take your hands off of them or..." "Or what? Kill me? Look at the floor." The boy commanded him. Dynas looked down and whispered, "My God." On the floor were the severely wounded Septimo squad and a bloodied Jasne on the floor gasping for air. They barely move as Dynas looked at the boy and said, "You fiend!" The boy laughed as he said, "Of course, I am! If you don't want the princess to be killed by the swift slit of my knife, then you'll step back." Dynas stepped back as the other knights did, too.

Jack and the squad were disgusted by the boy. The boy scanned the crowd until he saw Felix and Miranda standing behind the guys. He let out a big Cheshire cat grin as the men were nervous of what he's thinking. The boy muttered something silently as the men nodded. "What was that!" Dynas exclaimed. The glass chandelier was flashing on and off as it rocked with the quake that shook the room. "AHHH!" the men screamed as the rubble started to drop. The chandelier dropped as the glass split into millions of pieces onto the floor. "What's happening?" Dynas yelled out as the debris fell on some men and other stepped on the glass which causes huge blood wounds.

The shaking stopped as the emergency lights flashed on to reveal the boy and the men with the girls gone. "Where did they go!" Dynas questioned as the men mutter something to themselves. He turned and ordered, "Everyone, check every single room, building, or sewers! I want the whole place checked! You there, carry the victims down to the infirmary, quick!" Dynas ordered as the remaining men ran downstairs and carried Jasne and the Septimo squad to the infirmary. Jack and Sonata stood by the door in the dark as they wait for Dynas to leave. When he left on the other side, they came out from the shade. He let Cherry out as she flies around the ballroom. "What just happened?" Jack questioned to himself. Sonata shook his head and answered, "I don't know.

"What do you think, Felix?" Jack asked him. Silence answered him. "Felix?" he asked again. They turned around to find no one there. "Felix? Miranda? Where did you go?" Jack questioned as he looked. Sonata looked and found something on the ground. "Look." He said as he directed Jack's attention to the floor. He looked on the ground to see Miranda's orange waistband. "It's Miranda's band." He said as he picked it up. "What a minute. What did he say before he left?" he asked Sonata. They both thought back then.

"_Perfect, I'll kill five birds with one stone."_

"Kill five birds with one stone? What did he mean?" Jack questioned confused. Cherry let out a squawk as she landed on his shoulder. He looked at her as she stared at him with her ruby eyes. "What a minute. That's it! Of course!" he exclaimed. "He must mean when he saw Felix and Miranda behind them when he had Ridley, Bellflower, and the Chief." He exclaimed. "Why would he steal Felix?" Sonata asked. "He probably think he's a girl." He answered him. "Huh? I remember something. He said something after the birds thing." He said as a thought passed him.

"_I'm sure the girls would love the empty, cold, dark, rocky place we'll place them at."_

"Empty, cold, dark, rocky, place?" Jack questioned as they thought. "He must mean the Dwarves' mines. Thy are always empty." Sonata said as Cherry flew off his shoulder. "Of course, the mines, He must hide the girls in one of the mines!" Jack exclaimed. "Let's go back home and pack up for the journey to Earth Valley." He said. They ran out of the ballroom with Cherry close behind. They past through the empty, knight and guard-free hallways and went outside with Sonata and Jack undressing from their disguises in the abandoned house. They crept to Jack's house as they settle in. They started to pack for the next day and went to sleep.

In their stronghold, the boy and the men were watching as the last remaining girls were shipped in their barrels into the truck. "We finally got them all." The boy said as he grinned. "Yep, we'll be big and rich before we know it." The tall man said. "We'll go to our destination after we rest and be ready to move out." The boy said as he left the room. They looked at each other and walked out. Felix was in a big barrel waiting for them to leave. "Miranda, you there?" he asked as he talked to the other barrel. "Felix? You're here, too?" Miranda questioned as she sat against the wood.

"Yes, it's a matter of time before we'll leave into a different place. We should find out where we are and try to contact Jack and Sonata." Felix explained to her. "Yes, you're right." She replied. "Let's go before they notice we're knocked out." He said as he and she removed the barrel's top. They jumped out and landed on the rocky ground. "Let's check things and make sure not to make any noise." Felix said as she nodded. He walked through the first door he saw as she followed behind him into the unknown labyrinth.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's that. I wrote SIX pages long for this chapter. That's kind of long. I hope you like it! R+R!


End file.
